


But on fire within

by panickyintheuk



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Disney Princesses - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/panickyintheuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Disney princess AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But on fire within

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I made Tony and Steve Disney princesses at one of those doll-making sites, and I said, and I quote, ["THERE WILL BE FIC. WHAT IS MY LIFE."](http://panickyintheuk.tumblr.com/post/24207653013/tony-and-steve-as-genderbent-disney-princesses)
> 
> It took me an entire month to finish this, because what was supposed to be a cracky and fun ficlet for some reason didn't want to get written, and ended up being way less cracky and fun than intended, but hey look I finished it, I hope you don't hate it?

“There’s really no need for you to be doing that, you know,” said Anthea. “My father is not the most generous man in the world, but he doesn’t expect you to behave like a servant.”

“I honestly don’t mind,” answered Stephanie, looking up from the grate she was sweeping. “It’s the least I could do.”

“What nonsense!” Anthea scowled. “You’re family.”

“Well, not _really_.” Stephanie flushed. The very idea that they were related by more than marriage was laughable, in fact. Stephanie was a pale little twig of a thing, and Anthea was voluptuous, lively and dark; her skin turned golden in the sun, unlike Stephanie’s, which only went pink. Their temperaments, too, could not have been more different.

Anthea rolled her eyes at Stephanie’s protestations. “I’d offer to help, of course, but I simply can’t dirty this dress.”

“You could always change, you know,” said Stephanie evenly.

“Yes, but then what would I use as an excuse?” said Thea, and grinned in a manner which a heretic might call _devilish_. “Well, I am going for a ride. I’d ask you to join me, but you’re busy.”

“No, no! I... I can finish up later.”

“Yes, or you could leave some work for the poor maid you’re doing out of a place,” said Thea with a twitch of her eyebrows.

*

As usual, the sight of Anthea on her bay mare drew admiring glances from every man they passed, and as usual, Stephanie felt self-conscious and inadequate riding alongside her. Not that her own animal wasn’t handsome, but anyone could tell that Stephanie was much newer to riding than Thea was. Howard had been very kind to give her the horse and pay for her lessons, but she was still clumsy in the saddle compared to Thea, who had been riding as long as she could walk. But it was foolish to dwell on such things. Once they were in the woods and out of the bustle of town, Stephanie was able to enjoy herself. She _loved_ riding, loved riding most of all with Anthea, who seemed to bring excitement and laughter to everything she touched.

Within the hour they came to a clearing. Anthea dismounted and threw herself down on a pile of leaves, and Stephanie followed suit, but a little more primly. Thea had brought a basket of cakes and some wine, and she offered half to Stephanie, who was too hungry to refuse.

“I know it’s a bore,” said Anthea, not meeting her eyes, “that you can’t court before I’m married.”

Stephanie looked up sharply. She wasn’t sure she _wanted_ to court. She couldn’t stand the scrutiny and the rejection, and besides... well.

“Bruce and I always said we’d marry,” Anthea continued, “but now he’s fallen in love with this Elizabeth character - charming girl of course, but terribly inconvenient - and you know nobody else will have me.”

Now that was simply a lie. Anthea was coveted. The truth was she wouldn’t have anybody else - Bruce had been acceptable, he would have given her independence, and he could keep up with her wit and intellect, but she wouldn’t tie herself down to a fool. It would seem ungracious to admit as much, though, and besides, Anthea liked to play at humility.

“In any case, I’ve settled on a solution. I will find myself a husband at the harvest ball, and if that doesn’t work I’ll take myself off to a nunnery.”

That startled a laugh out of Stephanie. “But Anthea,” she said, “you’d make an atrocious nun!”

“That isn’t very charitable. At least nobody would bother me there.”

“Oh Thea, you would hate it. And I’d miss you terribly.”

“Oh, nonsense! You’d be married to some wonderful gentleman and starting a family of your own. Making beautiful angelic children and things.”

“I don’t see why that should be your concern! I’m hardly in such a hurry to be wed that you need make any sacrifices for me, you know.”

“I’d like to be out of my father’s house,” said Thea quietly. Stephanie could think of no reply. Howard had taken her in when she was orphaned and provided for her every need; she was indebted to him. But there were things in Anthea’s childhood Stephanie could only guess at from sadness in her eyes or the set of her mouth when a sore subject was unwittingly brought up.

“Promise me you’ll think it over a little longer,” was all she said at last.

*

“You _shall_ go to the ball,” said Anthea, “if I have to drag you there myself.”

Stephanie stood firm. “So you can leave me standing around while you try to ensnare a husband? Absolutely not. I hate these occasions enough as it is.”

“I won’t leave you! You can pretend to laugh at my jokes to make me seem more charming.”

If Anthea got any more charming she would be _dangerous_ , thought Stephanie privately. The truth was, she didn’t want to watch Anthea flirt with an endless parade of men, and possibly find one she would deign to marry, and leave her here in this big house with Howard, whom she sometimes thought might have designs on her. It was foolish and conceited, but there was something in his eyes when they were alone together, and he would startle if Thea walked in. Besides which, marrying a woman as young as Stephanie would give him plenty of chances at a male heir. It would be difficult for her to refuse, after all his kindness.

Even if she were mistaken, she had precious few friends in the town. She had been cold and withdrawn when she had first come here after the death of her mother, and it was only through Thea’s sheer pig-headedness that they were on good terms. Even after the initial grief had passed, Stephanie was shy by nature and tended to cloister herself away with her sketches and novels, or busy herself in the kitchen, but Thea had insisted that she learn to ride, that she accompany her on her bizarre missions to forage wild mushrooms and strawberries (although the kitchen was stocked full of delicacies such as Stephanie had never seen), and eventually, once she had earned her trust, Thea even told her about the alchemical experiments she and Bruce would conduct in secret, which would have severely displeased Howard had he known about them. Without Anthea, and with Bruce soon to be married too, she feared she would fade away.

In short, she did _not_ want to go to the ball, and she said as much. Anthea glowered at her.

“Do you know how much it cost me to have this dress altered to your size?” she said, holding up a stunning dusky blue gown. Stephanie had never seen it before, and it was not the sort of color Anthea was wont to wear, and for a moment she wondered… but that was hardly likely.

“Well, you should have asked me first,” she said firmly.

Anthea stared at her, her gaze increasingly pleading. “You really won’t come with me?”

“If you plan on – “ _leaving me_ “ – rushing into this, there’s nothing I can do to stop you, but I won’t stand by and watch.” She could hear the petulance in her own voice and she didn’t like it, but it was no good, she had planted her feet now and it was not in her nature to budge. Anthea knew it, too.

“Very well,” she said quietly. “I must go and get ready.”

*

Stephanie ensconced herself in the library with her novel and stared at the pages until they blurred. Then she fetched her sketchbook and pencils, and stared at the blank page, hand poised, until it seemed to be staring back. She heard Anthea call goodbye, heard the door close behind her, heard the carriage pull away, thought _Anthea would rather ride, but she can’t crush her dress_. She stared out of the window. She realized then that she had spent perhaps an hour staring at or out of various things and that it was time to pull herself together.

She crept into Anthea’s room and took out the blue dress, felt the weight and softness of the fabric, and slipped it on. She turned to look at herself in Anthea’s full-length mirror (and she could still smell the scent Anthea was wearing, it lingered in the room). There was no doubt in her mind, now, that Anthea had had it made for _her_. The color was exactly that of Stephanie’s eyes, the cut was modest, and it fit her like a dream. She was seized with a desire to see Thea, _now_.

She would go to the ball.

*

Luckily the harvest ball was not so formal as it sounded. By the time she had readied herself – braided her hair and gained the use of Bruce’s carriage (for Bruce was more loath to attend than Stephanie had been) – most of the attendees had partaken of a good quantity of wine, and she was barely noticed slipping in. She glanced around for Anthea, but did not see her immediately, and began to make her way across the room, for perhaps she was on the balcony, when she caught sight of a familiar face.

“Cousin James?” she cried. “You didn’t tell me you were back!” and, heedless of decorum, she threw herself into his arms.

“I meant to surprise you,” he said, laughing, “but then I was told you had chosen not to attend. I see I was misinformed.”

“No, I… I changed my mind. Bucky, I am so pleased to see you again, but I must find my...” she was about to say _sister_ , but Bucky knew full well she had none. “My friend,” she said, and felt as though she were being dishonest, but what else was Anthea to her? “Once she knows I’m here I will come back, but I need…”

“It’s all right,” said Bucky, “I’ll be here.”

She nodded at him gratefully and continued to the balcony, where indeed she found Thea, looking like an empress in red and gold, face flushed with wine and laughter, surrounded by an admiring crowd. She caught sight of Stephanie and extricated herself at once.

“You came!” she said with quiet delight.

“You had a dress made for me.” Stephanie’s voice held a tremor, but perhaps Thea would not notice.

“You look stunning. I have made a tactical error indeed, for who will be interested in me now?”

Stephanie tried to ignore the thrill she felt at the compliment. Thea was always teasing her with extravagant praise.

“Thea, my cousin James is here. If you must marry somebody… I mean…”

Anthea threw her head back and laughed. “Your cousin is James Barnes, is he not?” At Stephanie’s nod she continued, “that would be a disaster! We are far too similar, you must have noticed that. Can you imagine two of me in a room together?” Stephanie flushed, and cursed herself for flushing. Thea pressed on, “I need somebody calm and sensible to keep me in line. Why, I’d marry you, if I could,” she said, too brightly, and Stephanie froze, and the smile dropped off Thea’s face. They gazed at each other for a moment, and an unspoken communication passed between them, and Stephanie did her best to hold back tears.

“Shall we go home?” said Anthea quietly. Stephanie shook her head.

“I promised Bucky I would find him again.”

Anthea drew her close for a moment, and then released her, turning away. Stephanie felt the loss of her like a chill breeze, and went inside, but it did no good. She felt no warmer.

*

After her conversation with Bucky, they decided that Stephanie would take Howard’s carriage back to the house, while Anthea would return Bruce’s carriage and visit with him a little. Stephanie removed her shoes, hung her dress up carefully, and undid her braids, her hands steady and her face expressionless in the mirror. It was only when she turned her face into the pillow that she allowed herself to weep.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, but she could hear no thunder or rain. She rolled over, and there – there was a strange woman in her room! A woman dressed in mannish clothes, with scarlet lips pulled into a smirk.

“Hello, sweetie,” she said.

“Who on earth are you?” said Stephanie, not perhaps as politely as usual.

“Let’s put it this way,” said the woman, who Stephanie now realised was _hovering off the ground_ , “I’m a problem-solver. You have a problem, I’m going to solve it. My name’s Peggy, by the way.”

“Er… charmed,” said Stephanie faintly, and the woman laughed as though she’d made a joke.

“You will be,” she said. “Now listen, this is… delicate. I can’t change the whole world. That isn’t in my power. The only thing I can change is you, and you have to be on board. How attached would you say you were to your current… appearance?”

*

Stephanie looked down at her hands. No, that’s not right. Stephen looked down at his hands. They were big and clumsy-looking, but… strong. Then he looked down at the tattered remains of his nightdress. So did Peggy.

“I’ve really outdone myself this time,” she said, reaching out a hand and then reluctantly drawing it back at the look on Stephanie’s – _Stephen’s_ – face.

“What now?” he said, startled by the timbre of his own voice. “I can’t wear these,” he said gesturing at the gowns in his wardrobe.

“Hmm, no, I suppose they wouldn’t fit, would they?” said Peggy vaguely, and waved her hand. The gowns changed into beautifully-tailored suits before his eyes. He grabbed the blue one, and cleared his throat.

“I’ll get out of your way, shall I?” said Peggy.

“Please,” said Stephen, and added “thank you, really. For everything,” and kissed her on the cheek. Then he jerked back, flushing, because he must remember that he was a gentleman now. Peggy looked at him fondly, and then seemed to twinkle out of existence.

*

He heard Anthea come in, and rushed downstairs in his new blue suit. Thea startled and pressed herself against the door, looking both terrified and ready to fight.

“Thea,” he said “it’s _me_.”

Her gaze held steady, and then she advanced, weighing him up. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked intently into his eyes. “It _is_ you,” she said at last, and grinned.

“What you said earlier,” he started, and then wasn’t sure how to proceed.

“Yes, I meant it!” Thea threw herself into his arms. “Yes, I’ll marry you! That is what you meant? You will marry me?”

Stephen closed his eyes before a tear could escape. “Anthea,” he whispered. “Of course I will.”

“And you don’t mind…” she gestured at his new body. He shook his head.

“I never thought I’d get to marry somebody I actually loved,” said Anthea.

“Me neither,” he replied.

Anthea leaned in, and Stephen could hardly believe that his life was going to allow for this, when all these years he had convinced himself it was out of his reach. He kissed her with all the love he had tried so long to hide, and she kissed him with just as much passion as she gave everything she truly believed in.

“Oh lord,” she said when they finally pulled away from one another, “what _are_ we going to tell father?”


End file.
